Simple Love Story
by nekoppi
Summary: Kailu school life AU with girl!Luhan
1. Now We're Friend

NOW WE'RE FRIEND

* * *

><p><em>Disini, tokoh 'aku' adalah sang pengarang yang menceritakan dari sudut pandang orang pertama sebagai ada tokoh Neko yang bertugas untuk mengomentari cerita dan (kadang-kadang) mengganggu karakter. Mohon dimaafkan kalau ceritanya agak berlepotan, but please, enjoy reading <em>^^

"Yaaa!" Neko mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan antusias, "Yoroshiku ne! Disini Neko sebagai pengganggu alur cerita, hi hi hi…"

_Ya sudah, tidak usah hiraukan dia. Sekarang dengarkanlah aku bertutur. Dengarkanlah kisah yang akan kudongengkan pada Neko tersayang, dan tentu saja pada kalian!_

.

.

.

"Luhan."

Sesosok pemuda tubuh tinggi berpakaian SMA berjalan sambil menggumam. Bukan pada dirinya sendiri, karena namanya adalah Kimura Kai. Tetapi ia berkata-kata pada punggung seorang gadis yang tengah memilah-milah buku di perpustakaan. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Kai tanpa ekspresi, "ada apa?"

Kai mendekat dan menjitak kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba, "_baka janai no ka?!_ Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu di kantin?! Berhenti membaca sekarang juga!" hardiknya pelan. Tetapi Shirayuki Luhan hanya mencibir sambil mengusap-usap benjol di kepalanya, "_dee-mo,_ aku lagi sibuk nih." Keluhnya, "bisa ga-…"

Kata-kata Luhan terhenti saat matanya beradu dengan pelototan maut Kai, dan detik itu juga gadis itu mengembalikan buku-buku yang hendak dibacanya secepat kilat.

"Oke. Kita makan." Akhirnya Luhan menyentuh lengan Kai dengan jemarinya, lalu menarik pemuda berwajah garang itu ke arah kantin dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Lalu, apa hubungan mereka?" dengan heran Neko bertanya padaku, "tahu-tahu sudah kayak gimanaa gitu suasananya…"

He he he, sini kujelaskan. Mereka tinggal bersebelahan flat. Luhan adalah orang daerah yang mendapat beasiswa ke Perguruan Higashino, sedangkan Kai sedang belajar untuk mandiri, makanya ia keluar dari Rumah Besar Kimura di Distrik Chiba, dan menetap di Distrik Higashiyama. Kai lebih tua satu tahun, meski mereka kini sama-sama kelas 2. Mereka selalu bersama, karena mereka memilih begitu. Mungkin karena sayang, mungkin juga karena terbiasa. Mungkin juga bagi keduanya sendirian sangatlah menyakitkan. Yeah, aku juga setuju.

.

"Kai…"

"Hmm…"

Sore itu keduanya berjalan beriringan di pertokoan Higashiyama. Luhan melirik wajah tanpa ekspresi Kai, lalu meraih tangan besarnya dan bergelayut manja di samping pemuda itu. Membuat Kai sampai menoleh dan balas menatap gadis itu heran.

"Kenapa kau?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, tanpa ragu-ragu menampakkan rona di pipinya, "he he he, Kaaai, aku senang sekali nih!" serunya.

Kai mengerinyitkan dahi, "karena tanganku?" tanyanya asal.

Luhan manyun sekali, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling lengan Kai, "_chigau yo,_ dasar piktor! Hari ini aku ditembak cowok! KYAAAA!" lalu dengan energi yang entah muncul dari mana Luhan melepas lengan Kai dan malah memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Membuat beberapa gadis menoleh dengan iri. Membuat sepasang suami istri menatap dengan sinis.

"L-Lu!" Kai berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuh raksasanya, "oi,oi! _Baka-onna_! Dasar ga tahu malu! Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah mendongak, berkata sambil tertawa, "ne, ne, aku harus jawab apa dooong, Kai? Ini pertamakalinya sih, hi hi hi…" gadis itu lalu melepaskan Kai, memberi ruang bagi sahabatnya.

Kai menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Kuberi tahu saja, sebenarnya di dalam hati ini ada perasaan tak rela. Tetapi tentu saja Kai tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Jadi ia hanya diam saja…

.

"Kenapa?" Neko kembali bertanya. Hhh… anak ini bisanya hanya merusak suasana saja.

.

Tapi pertanyaan kenapa juga muncul di benak Luhan. Ketika ia berendam di dalam bak mandinya malam itu, perasaan bahagia karena senior kelas 3 menyatakan cinta padanya ternyata tak sebanding dengan rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya.

Mengapa Kai diam?

Padahal biasanya komentarnya selalu pedas,selalu tak puas. Ia yang selalu tersenyum mengejek kalau Luhan menceritakan impian-impiannya, kali ini memilih untuk diam. Membuat hati ini semakin penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan pemuda itu?

"Bodoh…" Luhan bangkit dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, " gara-gara Kai moodku rusak…"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bernama Yifan. Anggota kelas 3 klub drama, dimana biasanya orang-orang aneh berkumpul. Tetapi tidak bagi Yifan yang menawan. Gosipnya, Yifan memiliki dua kepribadian, karena ketika ia dipentas begitu atraktif dan bersinar, di luar panggung ia hampir-hampir tak bicara apa-apa. Sangat tenang, sangat misterius, sangat menarik perhatian.

.

"Waah..." Neko yang nyeletuk tiba-tiba merona, "pasti cool banget…"

.

Ya, Neko, Yifan adalah pemuda tampan yang menyatakan cinta pada Luhan. Di salah satu sudut perpustakaan saat Luhan tengah membaca. Memang tidak kentara, tetapi cinta tumbuh dari ketertarikan Yifan terhadap sosok Luhan yang sering dilihatnya ketika ia melintas dalam perjalanan menuju klub drama. awalnya, ia ragu, karena selalu ada sosok pemuda mengisi tempat disamping Luhan, bagaikan bayangan. Ini membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya pada beberapa teman tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kai.

Ia cukup puas mengetahui kalau hanya ada pertemanan diantara keduanya.

.

"Jadi, apa yang biasanya kau baca?"

Kai merengut. Ia benar-benar merengut bagai kanak, karena ketika ditinggalnya Luhan sebentar untuk mengambil buku lain, tiba-tiba saja muncul pengganggu bernama Yifan sempai dan seenaknya duduk di kursi-nya. Sebenarnya kursi itu milik sekolah, tapi Kai merasa segala tempat disekitar Luhan miliknya, untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan secara rasional.

Sementara itu, Luhan tersenyum sedikit, merasa tak nyaman juga beramah-tamah dengan Yifan karena pandangan menusuk Kai (yang terpaksa duduk di kursi lain) menghantam punggungnya, "a-anu… sempai, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain saja?" tanyanya. Yifan balas menatapnya heran, "eh, kenapa?"

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, "tidak." Matanya melirik Kai tetapi segera berpaling karena yang bersangkutan balas memberikannya tatapan mematikan, "tiba-tiba aku ingin makan crepes di taman. Sempai mau ikut?" tanyanya riang.

Kai menatap mereka berdua yang pergi keluar perpustakaan sambil bercengkerama, lalu kembali menunduk menekuri buku yang dibacanya. Berupaya mencari celah untuk menikmati tiap kata, padahal kegusaran memenuhinya, dan kecemburuan mengusiknya.

"Hn." Dari sudut bibirnya pelan terdengar umpatan, "baka onna…!"

.

"Waaah…" Luhan menatap crepe' choco-cheese-banana kesukaannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "oishii…"

Yifan terkekeh mendengarnya, "darimana kau tahu itu enak? Kau hanya melihatnya, kan?" candanya. Luhan mencibir ke arah Yifan, "jahatnyaaa…! Sempai, dimana-mana, makanan enak itu dilihat aja udah enak, tau!" Lalu ia menggigit ujung crepe-nya, "hwaaah, _umeeei_!"

"He he he… sori deh…" Yifan tertawa, sementara matanya tak lepas dari Luhan, "tapi kau benar-benar orang yang berbeda…"

Luhan menoleh, matanya balas menantang tatapan Yifan sementara bibirnya berucap, "memangnya Sempai mengira aku ini seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Yifan mengangkat tangan, lalu dengan berani ia mengusap sedikit cokelat di ujung bibir Luhan, "kupikir kau orangnya anti-sosial, tapi setelah bicara denganmu, ternyata kau asik sekali." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Luhan menyeringai mendengarnya, "benarkah?" sahutnya riang, "waah, sempai membuatku berdebar-debar nih, hi hi hi hi…" ia tertawa renyah, dengan berani menampakkan rona di pipinya. Membuat Yifan ikut merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia ingin memiliki.

Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti ini, tetapi monster dalam dirinya terbangun karena senyuman Luhan. Ia menyadari kalau Luhan benar-benar perempuan yang berbahaya, karena bisa memancing dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang tak benar. Disini. Sekarang juga.

"Oh iya." Luhan bangkit, sementara tatapan Yifan terus-menerus menguncinya, "Sempai, klub drama itu seperti apa sih?" tanyanya, "aku suka sih nonton klub drama kalau lagi tampil…" Yifan tersenyum saat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya, "…tapi Kai kadang nggak mau nonton, padahal parodi di klub drama lucu-lucu…"

Yifan merasa desiran tak nyaman saat nama sahabat Luhan terdengar di telinganya. Padahal hanya teman, tetapi ia merasa terancam akan keberadaan Kai didekat Luhan. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada gadis ini untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu, tetapi ia baru mengenal Luhan, tak berhak untuk mengatur dengan siapa Luhan ingin berteman.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali akan kukenalkan kau pada anak-anak klub drama…" Yifan ikut bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengajak Luhan berjalan beriringan ke arah gedung perpustakaan. Ia bisa merasakan Luhan membeku sesaat ketika bahu mereka merapat, tetapi hal itu tak menghalangi Yifan untuk menyentuh jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Eeh?!" Meskipun Luhan terkejut dengan sentuhannya, gadis itu dapat menutupinya dengan balik bertanya, "Memangnya boleh, sempai?"

"Tentu saja." Yifan mengangguk dengan optimis. Iapun semakin berani, karena melihat Luhan yang mati-matian menahan rasa tak nyaman akibat sentuhannya. _Siapa suruh cantik_, hati kecil Yifan berkata, menyalahkan pesona Luhan yang telah menjeratnya hingga yang tadi hanya berani menggandeng, kini tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul gadis itu, "kau kan kocak, pasti mereka suka."

"Heeeh?! Kok dibilangin kocak?! Aku kan keren, sempai!"

"Hai, hai." Yifan tergelak, "Hannie-chan…. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Kali ini ia melihat wajah Luhan merona lagi, bahkan sampai gadis itu tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Ia hanya menunduk, menggerutu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yifan mengeratkan rangkulannya di sekeliling pundak Luhan. Wah, rasanya sulit sekali hanya bertahan agar tak lebih buruk dari merangkulnya. Membuat Yifan keheranan juga di dalam hati. Padahal dia sangat tenang, dia mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Tapi kenapa Luhan seperti meminta untuk disentuh?

.

.

.

"Gadis paling bodoh sedunia…"

"Heeh?" Saat Luhan mengangkat wajah, di depan meja belajarnya berdiri Kai sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kaaai, kok tiba-tiba…"

"BodohBodohBodohBodohBodoh…"

_Kenapa dia?!_ Pekik Luhan di dalam hati, "K-Kaai…" lalu ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bergelayut manja di lengan sahabatnya, tetapi Kai berkelit sambil terus bergumam.

"…BodohBodohBodohBodohBodoh…"

"Kai!" Luhan mengejar Kai, yang terus saja berkelit apabila gadis itu hendak mendekat, "kamu kenapa sih?!" hardiknya, pada akhirnya merasa lelah.

Kai berhenti bergumam, juga berhenti bergerak. Ia hanya melemparkan pandangan mematikan yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sedang kesal. Ya. Ia kesal. Bukan karena ia ditinggal sendirian di perpustakaan sementara Luhan enak-enakan makan crepe, bukan karena saat kembali dari sana ia melihat lengan busuk Yifan merangkul Luhan, bukan juga karena Sempai otak udang itu memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang…!

Emm, sepertinya yang kusebutkan diatas cukup jadi alasan mengapa Kai kesal…

"Neee…" Luhan melangkah sekali, hendak menyentuh dada bidang Kai tempat dia selama ini bersandar, ketika pemuda itu malah beranjak pergi sambil berbisik pelan, "aku tidak ada perlu apa-apa lagi, gadis bodoh. Sampai jumpa besok."

EH!? Luhan membelalak kaget. _Apa sih yang sedang terjadi disini!? _Pekiknya pada hatinya lagi, _kenapa Kai menjadi begitu aneh?!_

"Enaknya…" Neko bergumam pelan, "Neko juga mau diejek Kai…"

Hei, masochist! Diam!

"Kamu jadian sama Yifan-Sempai?"

Sudah lama, sudah lama sekali Kai ingin bertanya seperti itu, ketika ia keduluan Sehun. Di kelas 2-1 ini, Kai yang duduk dibelakang Luhan diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Belum kok, Sehun." Luhan tertawa malu, "kau ini bicara apa sih, he he he…"

"Syukurlah…" Ohkawa Sehun menghela napas lega, saat matanya menangkap basah ekspresi Kai, yang selama beberapa hari ini hanya cemberut melebihi biasanya, kini sedikit melunak. Dahinya mengerinyit dengan curiga.

"Tapi Sehun…" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, "kira-kira kujawab apa ya, Yifan-sempai itu. Aku bingung nih…"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, "kamu suka sama dia?" tanyanya sinis.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "emm, suka sih… dia baik…" gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menerawang menatap kosong ke arah langit di luar jendela, "trus orangnya kayaknya serius banget. Bikin penasaran…"

Kai bisa melihat wajah Sehun merona. Ia tertunduk, pelan digelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu dalam hati, _'Luhaan, sampai kapan kau mau tebar pesona sama sembarang lelaki~~~?! Paling tidak mengertilah perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa menggapaimu, baka-onna!'_

Sehun terkekeh, seraya ikut merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bedanya, ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, "waah, jadi kau menyukainya? Kenapa malah bingung?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata, sebelum gadis itu tersenyum lebar bagaikan kanak, "soalnya, Kai lebih tua sebulan dari Yifan Sempai, meskipun Kai satu angkatan sama kita…."

_Apa?!_ Pekik kedua pemuda yang mendengarkan itu di dalam hati masing-masing.

_'Jadi aku passing grade-mu?!'_ keluh Kai, ketika Sehun menoleh untuk memberinya tatapan tajam. Membuatnya pura-pura membaca agar tak ketahuan kalau ia jadi kikuk karena pengakuan Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Ia sudah tahu kalau Luhan tak dapat dimiliki. Selama masih ada Kai yang terus berada di samping gadis itu, Sehun dan banyak pemuda lain takkan bisa memiliki Luhan. Sudah begitu, seolah tak sadar apa yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan, Luhan tetap saja memberikan perhatian dan kebaikannya dengan gratis. Seolah-olah Luhan memang ditakdirkan menjadi penggoda.

"Begitu ya…" Sehun kembali tersenyum pada Luhan, meski agak sakit didada. "he he he, berarti beruntung sekali pria yang lebih tua dari Kai…"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk riang, sementara Kai di belakangnya ingin sekali menarik rambut gadis itu dan menghardiknya agar berhenti membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan permusuhan.

"He he he he…" Neko terkekeh, "enak ya, Neko juga mau jadi Luhan. Hobinya ngisengin cowok-cowok…"

Tepat sekali, Neko.

Tetapi itu bukan iseng, karena pada dasarnya Luhan menyukai lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Sedikit rahasianya akan kubeberkan disini. Ketika baru masuk, Luhan pernah menyukai Ketua Murid yang saat itu sudah kelas 3. Ini tak diberitahukannya pada siapapun, karena Luhan adalah tipe gadis yang sangat hati-hati kalau soal perasaannya. Akhirnya, Ketua Murid itu lulus dan sampai sekarang, kenangan akan pemuda itu masih disimpan Luhan. Pertemuan pertama mereka di gerbang sekolah, berselisih di lorong, atau ketika Luhan duduk satu meja dengannya di perpustakaan, ia sudah begitu bahagia hingga tak mampu bersuara. Ia menikmati mencinta, karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lebih indah, dimana kau harus memiliki kendali untuk tak mengungkapkannya-...

"Seperti kisah cinta Neko dengan Suguru-nii, hwaaaa…"

Neko, berhenti ngarep deh.

"Oi." Kai muncul tiba-tiba diantara aku dan Neko, "tokoh utamanya aku, bukan kalian."

"Kyaa, Kai!" Neko melompat ke arah Kai, tetapi Kai berkelit. He he he, maaf ya, Kai. Sekarang lebih baik kita buang Neko dan lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hhhh…."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, sementara di hadapannya terbentang buku pr-nya untuk hari esok.

Apa sih yang kurang darinya? Ia pintar, wajahnya juga tidak jelek, dan ia supel sehingga orang-orang susah membencinya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sempurna, yaitu Yifan-sempai, yang selalu sabar menanti jawabnya.

Tapi ada yang kurang.

Luhan tak tahu mengapa, tetapi hati ini merasa tak puas hanya menerima segala keberuntungannya. Mungkin ia memang serakah, mungkin ia juga inginkan sedikit tantangan dari kisah cintanya. Hanya saja, dunia nyata bukanlah roman. Cinta yang dirasakan anak manusia bukanlah perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan. Tetapi menyakitkan. Penuh rasa bersalah, penuh rasa gundah, penuh kewaspadaan. Apakah akan abadi, atau hanya rapuh bagaikan kaca?

"Aku tidak siap dengan ini semua…" Luhan merebahkan kepalanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja matanya bertatapan dengan Kai.

Iapun terkesiap. "K-K-Kai….?!" pekiknya.

"Tidak siap dengan apa?" tetapi Kai hanya bertanya padanya dengan nada datar.

Luhan mengangkat wajah, membiarkan rona menghiasi pipinya ketka ia menjawab sambil tergagap-gagap, "Kaaaai! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan tiba-tiba masuk kamar cewek dong!" rengeknya sembari menarik sebelah pipi Kai dengan gemas.

Kai membiarkan pipinya ditarik Luhan. Matanya masih menatap gadis itu tanpa jeda, "apa itu, Luhan? Kau tidak siap dengan apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya, hanya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

Sementara Kai terus menatapnya, terus memojokkannya tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk memalingkan muka.

_Tak ingin sendiri…_

"L-Lupakan saja. Aku hanya bicara melantur kok, he-he he-he…" Luhan menundukkan kepala, berbicara sambil tertawa canggung.

_Karena tak ingin ditinggal sendiri, makanya memilih berdua…_

Kai tak bicara apa-apa. Matanya terus saja menyiksa, menyudutkan Luhan sekalian melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. Ia tidak suka gadis ini menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng. Sebagai penghalang. Seolah-olah ia penjaga. Seolah-olah ia benteng. Ia manusia, ia bukan sebuah benda yang bisa dibanding-bandingkan Luhan dengan lelaki lain.

"Hei, gadis bodoh…"

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghukumnya, begitu pikir Kai di dalam hatinya, dan kali ini gadis ini sudah pasti akan menyesal karena telah berani memanfaatkannya.

Kai menarik kerah depan piyama bergambar Luhan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat dibibirnya, diiringi sebuah bisikan,

"Jadi pacarku."

Ini perintah. Bukan permintaan.

.

.

.


	2. Now We're Lover

NOW WE'RE LOVER

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Luhan menunduk.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, tidak biasanya ia diam saja. Padahal ia selalu ribut dengan Kai. Mengurusi kemejanya. Memperbaiki dasinya. Kadang-kadang berupaya keras memanjat tubuh tinggi Kai agar bisa mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu.

Tapi ia luar biasa pendiam hari ini. Hanya berjalan beriringan dengan Kai dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_'Aku… jadian dengan Kai…'_ pelan Luhan mengulang kata yang terdengar asing di telinganya itu. Memang ia pernah membayangkannya, dan kalau sampai apa yang dibayangkannya menjadi kenyataan… wah…

Kai tertegun melihat Luhan tiba-tiba merinding.

'Yah…' Pemuda itu lalu menatap lurus ke depan dengan perasaan tak nyaman, 'ga cuman kamu kok yang bingung, Lu. Aku juga ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini perkembangannya…' keluhnya di dalam hati sembari mengingat lagi peristiwa tadi malam, 'padahal kalau kau menolakku, semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana…'

"Hhhhh…" keduanya sama-sama menghela napas, dan sama-sama terkejut sesudahnya.

.

"Asiknya, ya." Neko muncul dan tersenyum-senyum dengan mesumnya, "pasangan yang bodoh…"

Ooh, ini baru awal kisah cinta mereka, Neko. Kamu liat aja kelanjutannya, pasti menyenangkan sekali!

.

Singkat cerita, keduanya sampai di kelas dalam keheningan yang menyiksa, dan duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa keinginan untuk saling berinteraksi. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang peduli, tetapi semakin lama hal ini berlanjut, mau tak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan dari beberapa teman dekat mereka.

Contohnya Sehun. "Luhannie," panggilnya kepada Luhan sambil sesekali melirik Kai yang berdisukusi dengan Ketua Kelas, "hey, apa kau bertengkar dengan Kai?" bisiknya khawatir.

Mata Luhan membulat, saat gadis itu balas menatap Sehun dengan heran, "bertengkar? Nggak tuh." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk alisnya, "memangnya kelihatan seperti itu ya?" ia tertawa canggung, sementara hatinya berbisik, _'tuh kan, jadian aja dikira orang musuhan…'_

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya, "tapi…" ia menunjuk Kai, "biasanya orang ini lebih rapi." Gumamnya, membuat Luhan mengutuki kecermatan Sehun dan kecuekan Kai terhadap penampilan. Kai bahkan tidak bisa memakai dasi sendiri sehingga Luhan harus belajar memasangnya agar setiap hari Kai tidak harus ditegur guru dan dianggap preman sekolah, sementara Kai hanya bisa menyalahkan Luhan apabila bajunya tidak sempat disetrika atau ikat pinggangnya ketinggalan atau dasinya berantakan.

"Kami bangun kesiangan hari ini. Bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu aja sudah syukur."

Kata-kata Kai sangat tenang, tanpa emosi, tetapi cukup membuat wajah Luhan memanas. Tidak cukup hanya dengan menyalahkan Luhan, Kai juga harus mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang berambigu. Kenapa dengan kata 'kami?' meskipun mereka tinggal bersebelahan dan otomatis tidak tidur satu ranjang, tetapi konteks kalimat Kai dapat mengundang pertanyaan tak wajar…

Ugh, Luhan merasa pusing dengan isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Ooh," untungnya, Sehun adalah orang yang simple, sehingga pemuda itu hanya balas tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kai, "jadi kalau nggak pake tangan Luhan, kamu nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain ya. Dasar cowok nggak guna."

Luhan ingin sekali mengangguk mengiyakan, sambil menangis. Tetapi ia terlalu takut dengan konsekuensinya jika menjadikan Kai sebagai lawan, bukannya kawan.

Kai mengendikkan bahu dengan tidak peduli, "ah, kalau kamu nggak senang liatnya, gimana kalau kamu aja yang perbaiki, nih." Pemuda itu dengan santai mengambil dasi yang hanya melingkar di bahunya dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "pasangkan dasiku."

"Nggak ah." Sehun begidik sambil tertawa, "ntar aku dikira istrimu."

"Mimpi buruk banget." Kai mendengus pelan, sementara Luhan yang hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kat Sehun, kini membeku.

Istri?

Jadi kalau ia merapikan pakaian Kai, orang-orang akan mengira ia istri Kai, meskipun ia hanya bersahabat dan bertetangga dengan pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa? Ia hanya tidak senang melihat Kai berdandan urakan dan itu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Hal ini bukan berarti ia senang menyentuh Kai…

Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Urgh, apa yang kupikirkan. _Batinnya, tetapi sebelum ia sempat menutup mulut, dengan kesal ia menoleh ke arah Kai dan menggeram, "ini semua salahmu!"

Seisi kelas terdiam, menatapnya heran.

Iapun tersadar dan buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya sebelum rasa malunya terlihat jelas.

"Hey, Luhan!" Sehun memanggilnya dengan khawatir, "Kai, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya!?" tanya pemuda itu pada Kai yang hanya bisa ternganga.

Luhan ingin mati saja.

Dilorong, ia berhenti untuk bersandar pada dinding, mengutuki rasa debar yang tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Perintah Kai yang tadi malam harus diikutinya tanpa banyak bertanya balik, menyerang hatinya dan menggodanya dengan fantasi, kalau ia benar-benar naik tingkat dari teman menjadi kekasih dan menjadikan segala kedekatan mereka memiliki arti.

Ia tak senang, karena ia tak bisa lagi menyentuh Kai tanpa alasan dan tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Kai sama saja seperti membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Luhan…"

Gadis itu pelan mengangkat wajah, menatap Kai yang menyusulnya keluar. Ia merengek pelan, menyuarakan nama Kai dengan nada yang frustasi, meminta maaf karena telah mempermalukan Kai dan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Kai mendekat dan membisik,

"Jangan menangis…"

Ia bahkan tak sadar air matanya menggenang, ketika jemari Kai merayap diantara helaian rambutnya dan membelainya sayang, "aku minta maaf, ok? lupakan saja kata-kataku semalam dan kita kembali berteman seperti biasa."

Luhan malah meringis pilu mendengarnya, "oh, Kai, kenapa kau tega sekali." Ia menghapus air matanya sebelum benar-benar tumpah di pipinya, "berhentilah mempermainkan perasaan orang!"

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Kai ikut merasa terluka. Apa benar memang tak ada apapun diantara mereka? Apa hanya Kai yang menginginkan Luhan, sementara dimata Luhan, Kai tak lebih berarti dari sekadar teman, sehingga ketika Kai mengulurkan cinta Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan rasa takut dan tak percaya?

"Aku tahu." Ia menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, berupaya untuk melupakan betapapun intimnya hubungan ini, meskipun ia telah mencuri sebuah kecupan, bagi Luhan itu tak berarti apa-apa. "makanya aku minta maaf."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya tak rela. Sepertinya Kai masih tak paham, kalau ia menangis dan marah bukan karena ia ingin Kai menarik diri. Ia ingin sebuah penjelasan yang dapat membantunya mengenali debaran asing di hatinya. Tetapi untuk sekarang, ia merasa sedikit lega karena Kai merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan sehingga ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kai menyeretnya kembali ke kelas.

"Kami sudah baikan." Begitu sampai di pintu, Luhan melihat seisi kelas menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk, terutama pada Kai, yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "itu benar, aku sudah minta maaf padanya jadi kalian bisa berhenti menatapku begitu."

Luhan tanpa sadar terkekeh, "sudahlah." Ia menjauh dari Kai dan kembali ke kursinya, "aku juga minta maaf karena tiba-tiba berteriak." Ujarnya pada teman-teman yang lain.

"Apa masalahnya sih?" Sehun segera bertanya padanya, tetapi Kai menendang kursi Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu terkesiap.

"Urus dirimu sendiri, Ohkawa." Kai berkata dingin.

"Hey." Luhan segera menengahi sebelum Sehun merasa jadi jagoan dan membalas ucapan tidak penting dari Kai. "kalau kalian peduli padaku, coba pijitin dong," Ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke arah Kai untuk memperlihatkan bahunya, "nih, agak pegal habis belajar matematika semalam."

Kai malah menjambak rambutnya dengan gemas sementara Sehun tertawa melihatnya meringis manja.

.

.

.

"Hai, Hannie-chan."

Kai kenal akrab dengan suara ini, jauh melebihi dari yang ia harapkan. Ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju kantin bersama Luhan, Yifan Sempai telah berdiri menunggu seperti pemuda tokoh utama dalam cerita manga. Kai tidak ingin menjabarkan detailnya, tetapi ia terpaksa melihat Luhan perlahan menjauh dari sisinya dan berseru riang ke arah Yifan.

Kalau tak ada perasaan cinta, kenapa juga Luhan harus bersikap baik dengan pemuda itu, gerutunya di dalam hati. Tetapi ia mengenal Luhan, dan kebaikan gadis itu yang tak ada batasnya, jadi sia-sia saja ia menyiksa diri dengan rasa cemburu.

Cemburu? Jelas. Karena sebelumnya ia merasa bangga kalau Luhan hanya begitu akrab dengan dirinya. Begitu memerlukan keberadaannya dan begitu mempercayainya. Tetapi hanya sebagai teman. Itu yang membuatnya cemburu, karena meskipun ia telah memerintah Luhan untuk menjadi pacarnya, yang terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah kekikukan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan." Kai mendengar Yifan berkata, "tetapi aku tak yakin uangku cukup mentraktir Kai juga."

_Bilang saja kau hanya ingin berdua dengannya!_ _Dasar serigala!_ Kai meraung di dalam hati.

"Oh, tenang saja." Luhan berkata, "tidak perlu mentraktir, Sempai. Kami bisa bayar sendiri-sendiri kok. Kasihan juga kalau uangmu habis."

Kai memalingkan wajah sehingga ia tak perlu melihat wajah bingung Yifan karena membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin terbahak. Apa yang ia kesalkan? Kalau ciumannya saja serasa tak berbekas di hati Luhan, apalagi hal simple seperti rayuan Yifan.

Tentu saja, Luhan paham Yifan tak ingin ada Kai disekitarnya, karena pemuda itu sedang pendekatan dan pastinya tak nyaman kalau Kai ikut-ikutan nyempil. Ia seharusnya membiarkan Yifan membawanya pergi dari Kai, tetapi ia tak rela. Sudah cukup mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain hari ini. Kai dengan perintah paksanya semalam dan Luhan dengan air mata yang membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

Ia hanya ingin bersama Kai, kalau bisa mereka membolos saja dan menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Sayangnya, atap sekolah memiliki cctv sejak Sempai mereka beberapa tahun lalu ketahuan bolos dan merokok pada jam sekolah.

Tetapi ia menarik tangan Yifan, seraya menoleh ke arah Kai untuk pergi bersama-sama ke kantin. Setengah berharap Kai menyadari tatapannya dan ikut tanpa banyak membantah. Untungnya, Kai tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti meninggalkannya, dan meski hanya diam saja, pemuda itu duduk di sisinya yang lain ketika mereka sudah tiba di kantin dan mengambil makanan masing-masing.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?" dengan ramah, Yifan bertanya padanya seraya melirik Kai yang sedang menyeruput sup misonya. Masih dalam diam.

"dari kelas 1. Kebetulan kami bertetangga dan kami selalu bertemu di perpustakaan. Akhirnya kami membuat klub membaca, yah, sebenarnya isinya hanya membaca buku dan mengisi website kami dengan review…"

"Waah, pasti sangat menyenangkan…" Kai ingin mencibir mendengar Yifan terkekeh. Tetapi ia tak ingin terlihat meremehkan Yifan Sempai. "buku-buku yang kubaca biasanya hanya screenplay dan novel."

"Kudengar itu sangat bagus untuk mendalami peran, Sempai." Luhan dengan semangat menjawab. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar kalau dalam diam yang tak ada ujung, Kai mencuri telur gorengnya. "apa kau ingin menjadi aktor, suatu hari nanti?"

"Kuharap." Yifan mengangguk, "kalau aku jadi aktor besar nantinya, kau akan kuberi tanda tangan dan foto bareng."

"Wah, Sempai," Luhan tergelak, "terima kasih, kenapa tidak sekarang saja jadi aku bisa pamer sama semua orang nantinya."

"Belum bisa, Luhan." Kai berhenti mencuri makanan Luhan, merasakan tanda bahaya dari cara Yifan menatap Luhan dan menggumam mesra, "kau kan belum waktunya untuk menikah."

Ketika Kai menyadari apa hubungannya usia menikah dengan memberikan tanda tangan dan foto bareng, ia melihat Luhan merona malu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sempai, berhentilah merayuku!" Luhan meringis manja.

"Iya, iya. Sori." Yifan kembali tertawa, "nah, cepat makan sebelum Kimura menghabiskan telurmu."

"Eh!?" Luhan tersadar dan melihat telurnya yang tak bersisa, "Kaaaai!" rengeknya, "kembalikan telurkuuuu!"

"Berisik." Jika Kai hanya menjawab tanpa ekspresi, itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan gemuruh di hatinya.

Di luar dugaan, Yifan Sempai sangatlah berbahaya.

"Kasihan ya, Kai…" Neko tiba-tiba bersuara. Eh, Neko?! Kau masih disini?!

"Coba masukkan tokoh lain, Neko misalnya, biar Kai bahagia…" Terus saja berharap, anak ini. Padahal Kai tak butuh orang lain untuk bahagia, hanya Luhan. Dan sekarang ia merasa berat, karena takutnya keberadaan dirinya tak cukup untuk dicintai gadis itu.

"Hhh… gadis bodoh…" Kai hanya bisa menghela napas, ketika mereka telah kembali ke kelas dan alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan guru, ia termangu menatap punggung Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

Luhan menatap wortel yang masih separo dikupas. Ia berpikir sesaat, tak langsung mengatakan pada Kai kalau ia amat sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Yifan dan kata-kata Yifan untuknya. Ia masih cukup kuat untuk tak menggubrisnya sekarang, tapi ia seorang perempuan, pastinya ada kalanya ia mencapai titik terlemah, betapapun ia bersikukuh untuk bersikap tegar, dan akhirnya menyerah pada rayuan sang Sempai.

Kalau itu terjadi, cinta menjadi tak adil, karena ia akan mencintai Yifan karena ia harus, seperti membalas budi pemuda itu dengan kebaikan yang sama besar.

Tetapi sekarang, jika ia menjelaskan hal ini pada Kai, apa itu karena Kai temannya dan Kai seharusnya peduli padanya, atau karena ia tak ingin Kai menganggapnya mudah untuk dirasuki dengan kata-kata manis nan menggoda.

"Kenapa kita tak bisa pacaran?" Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya hal lain, yang sama memusingkannya bahkan untuk dibayangkan.

Kai yang sedang mengolah bumbu untuk Nasi Kare, menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "kupikir kau tak ingin mengungkit soal itu lagi."

Luhan meletakkan wortel diatas talenan, menatap meja dapur di apartemennya dengan gundah, "aku hanya penasaran." Ia menjawab. "bagaimana kalau aku bisa menggunakan itu untuk menolak Yifan Sempai? Aku akan bilang, kau pacarku sehingga tak ada alasan baginya untuk pacaran denganku."

"Huh?" Ia menoleh kearah Kai ketika mendengar pemuda itu mendengus dengan gusar, "bagus juga. Jadikan aku alasanmu, seperti biasanya." Dan seketika itu Luhan merasa desiran tak nyaman di hatinya. Rasanya ia seperti menggunakan Kai sebagai tameng untuk kabur dari kenyataan.

Sejenak ia berpikir, mungkin, mungkin Kai juga seperti Yifan Sempai. Kai mencintainya, dan menginginkannya seperti seorang lelaki terhadap perempuan. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil, tetapi keegoisannya tak bisa menerima pertemanan ini yang telah mereka jalin sejak lama harus naik tingkat menjadi percintaan. Selama ini, mereka telah terbiasa saling menyayangi, saling mengurus satu sama lain. Tetapi ketika cinta menyelip ke dalam persahabatan, beberapa detail dalam hubungan mereka akan mengalami perubahan dan Luhan tak menyenangi perubahan.

Jika mereka terlibat dalam cinta, setiap kali mereka berdekatan mau tak mau Luhan harus berpikir tentang masa depan. Karena dalam percintaan selalu ada tujuan, dan itu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika ia tak bisa memeluk Kai tanpa mempertimbangkan Kai akan memeluknya balik.

Jika hanya ia yang boleh menyentuh Kai, ia masih bisa merasa aman.

Tetapi ia tahu, dari cara Kai menciumnya kemarin, ada gairah yang membuat darahnya mendidih sekaligus menciutkan hatinya, mengisyaratkan kalau ia yang sekarang takkan sanggup menghadapi Kai sebagai lawan bercinta.

Luhan menghela napas ke arah wortelnya yang masih teronggok. Memikirkan kai sebagai pacarnya saja sudah membuatnya gemetar, kenapa ia harus mengorek lebih dalam dan menggali definisi percintaan orang dewasa.

"Sebenarnya mudah untuk menjawab Yifan Sempai, karena aku kasihan padanya." Luhan mengambil wortel dan kembali mengupasnya, "Ia sudah sangat baik padaku, dan jika aku menolak untuk alasan dangkal, kurasa itu hanya akan menyakitinya."

Kata-kata Luhan membuat Kai tersulut amarah. Dengan sedikit kasar, pemuda itu meletakkan sendok kuah yang dipegangnya, seraya mendelik ke arah sahabatnya, "Berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh!" ia berseru kesal, membuat Luhan terkesiap dengan kagetnya. Tetapi ia tak peduli, meskipun Luhan gemetar ketakutan atau sekalian saja terkencing-kencing di celana.

"Katakan suka kalau kau memang suka padanya!" serunya tertahan, "tidak usah menyeret aku ke dalam masalahmu, Luhan. Aku sudah mencoba, sebelumnya, tapi kemudian aku sadar itu tidak adil bagimu jadi aku menyerah."

"Apa yang kau coba?" Luhan masih berani mencicit, "dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tidak menyukai Yifan Sempai, makanya aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya tak ingin ia sedih karenaku-…!"

_Ya Tuhan, gadis ini sangat tidak peka._ Raung Kai dalam hati, setengah mati berusaha untuk tak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan dan balas bertanya. "Dengar, Luhan. Apakah Sempai terlihat sangat lemah sehingga ia tak bisa menerima penolakan?! Apa menurutmu ia akan bunuh diri kalau kau bilang kau tidak bisa mencintainya?!"

Bodohnya, wajah Luhan memucat dan gadis itu mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi yah, mungkin kebodohan semacam ini pula yang membuat Kai amat menyayanginya.

Tapi Kai belum selesai memarahi Luhan. Jadi ia menunjuk gadis itu dan menggeram kesal, "Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau hanya akan memberikan orang lain kebahagiaan saja, Luhan. Kau juga bisa memberikan luka!" ujarnya, mengingat betapa tersiksanya orang lain yang menyukai Luhan tetapi hanya bisa mengganggu, tanpa bisa memiliki.

"Tapi Kai, manusia itu hidup untuk memberikan kenangan baik…" desah Luhan takut-takut, "aku tak mau menyakiti orang lain dan kena karma di kemudian hari…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?!" Kai akhirnya berteriak.

Luhan serta merta terdiam.

Ia hanya menatap Kai dengan kosong, seolah-olah telah diambil roh dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan menatap Kai yang mengatur napas, karena ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu mendamprat Luhan. Alih-alih merasa takut, Luhan hanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, "oh, Kai…" ia berusaha menyentuh pipi Kai, dengan wortel masih di tangannya, sehingga Kai mengambil wortel itu dengan gusar dan menghempaskannya ke atas meja,

Luhan merapat, "aku sangat kacau…" bisiknya lirih, dan ketika tangan Kai bergerak untuk memeluknya, tanpa sadar ia terisak, "Kai… aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa itu cinta dan hubungannya dengan kita berdua… bagaimanapun aku mencari jawaban, aku hanya menemukan jalan buntu…"

"Itu karena kau idiot…" Kai mendesis pelan, tetapi amarah yang tadi perlahan memudar, "tapi kau benar. Meskipun terlihat gampang, cinta itu sangat rumit."

Hanya ada keheningan menemani isak tangis Luhan. Aku dan Neko saling berpandangan, sebelum Neko mengguman perlahan, "pengarang, kok jadi angst begini?" tanyanya, "katanya ceritanya simple."

Diam, Neko, dan dengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Nggak mau ah." Neko mengendikkan bahu, "aku pergi aja. Benci angst."

Hey! Jangan ngambek!

"Maafkan aku…"

Luhan berkata dengan suara sengau, sesaat setelah bunyi perut mereka menyadarkan kalau seharusnya keduanya menyelesaikan nasi kare mereka, bukannya terlibat dalam adegan yang emosional. Kai melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya dan mereka melanjutkan memasak.

Kai tak menjawab.

Luhan menunduk. Ia tak mengerti juga kenapa ia harus minta maaf, tapi ia merasa kalau Ia harus mengatakannya. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa sebak di hatinya.

"Aku juga." Ia tahu Kai minta maaf karena sudah berteriak padanya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti Kai salah. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sangat benar. Ia harus tegas dan tak perlu mencari-cari alasan. Bagaimanapun sakitnya, berkata jujur soal apa yang ia rasakan masih lebih baik ketimbang berbohong untuk kebaikan.

"Kai?" Ia mengumpulkan sayuran yang telah dicincangnya dan memberikannya pada kuah stew yang telah mengepul dan menyebarkan aroma nikmat. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha tak menggubris rasa lapar, karena ketika Kai mulai memasukkan sayurannya, ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya,

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Seandainya saja Luhan tahan panas, mungkin Kai akan mengangkat panci stew dan menyiramkannya ke wajah gadis itu. Sudah sejelas ini, masih saja bertanya!

Tetapi ia menoleh dan menggerutu pelan, "kalau iya, kau mau apa?" tantangnya.

Luhan merasakan wajahnya membengkak dipenuhi rona. Oh, apa ini pernyataan cinta, tanyanya dalam hati. Karena kata-kata Kai membuat hatinya berdegup dengan keras sekali, membuat kaki dan tangannya kebas dan tubuhnya memanas. Tidak hanya itu, lidahnya menjadi kelu dan paru-parunya protes karena ia menahan napas, sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya terbelalak dan disaat yang sama, megap-megap mencari udara.

"Apa…" ia bahkan tak sadar bertanya, "apa aku mencintaimu?"

Kai tak dapat menjawabnya.

Meski ia dapat mengira-ngira, tetapi ia tak ingin memudahkan Luhan dengan memberikan jawaban. Siapa tahu Luhan tidak benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan karena gadis itu amatlah kesepian. Makanya Kai hanya menghela napas, sebelum pemuda itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.

"Kalau aku menciummu, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya pelan.

Seperti perutnya terbuat dari lahar, panas dan menggelegak, membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang, rasanya ia akan mati jika Kai berhenti menempelkan bibirnya. Ini ciuman yang sangat biasa, seperti di film Korea, tapi ia serasa mau meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping, sehingga ia takut apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membuka mulut dan balas mengecup Kai.

Kai mungkin akan mengangkat alis dengan heran, ketika ia menangkap bibir bawah pemuda itu, kemudian tangannya yang tak bisa dikendalikan akan

melingkar di leher Kai supaya ia bisa mencium pemuda itu lebih dalam.

"Hey." Sayangnya, Kai menarik diri, "aku tanya apa yang kau rasakan, bukannya minta digerayangi."

"Rasanya nikmat." Luhan menjawab jujur, dan gadis itu terkesiap ketika ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak dibawah perut Kai, "hey!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan melihat Kai merona.

"Gadis sialan." Kai mendorongnya dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan dan sepanci kare yang hampir matang.

"Kai?" Luhan mematikan api, kemudian menyusul pemuda itu keluar, "hey, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kabur? Kita masih harus bi-…" dan ketika ia hanya dijawab dengan bantingan pintu dari apartemen sebelah, Luhan sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada Kai.

Wajahnya ikut-ikutan merona.

"Kai…" Ia membisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Kai terangsang… gara-gara aku?"

.

.

.


End file.
